


The Magnus Effugium

by GreenEyedMenace, Skyebo6



Series: Welcome to Wellington Wells [8]
Category: We Happy Few
Genre: Arrest, Blood and Injury, Claustrophobia, DEFINITE SPOILERS, Dystopian society, Escape, Established Relationship, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Referenced Drug Use, Romance, Troubled Father-Son relationship, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedMenace/pseuds/GreenEyedMenace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebo6/pseuds/Skyebo6
Summary: With the team split up, and freedom just around the corner, Arthur, Morland, Ollie and the Bobby squad must reconnect in order to face their biggest challenge yet.Escaping.But with both friends and enemies standing in their way, at what cost is the price of freedom?(Definite Spoilers for Ollie’s Ending!)





	1. Dumped Like a Downer

The rustling of leaves, the sound of the distant waves hitting the rocks of the island, a faint smell of flowers..

Where was he?

Morland wedged his eyes open, his eyes immediately stung as light flooded into his vision. Broad daylight... hadn’t it been night time?

He could feel a tingling in his side, a stickiness covering his torso.

He bolted upright as a vision of the plague wasterel crossed his mind, moving far too suddenly for his injuries to allow.

The pain once again blossomed from his wound, causing him to clutch at it instinctively. It was a moment before he was calm enough to glance at his surroundings...

Ruined homes, he lay just outside a small building with a hatch...

The garden district?

He didn’t immediately notice the corpse,not until he had made it to his feet.

He laboured himself to stand, the putrid smell immediately reaching his nostrils.. that was the man..

There he was, the wasterel from the wedding..

He could see the mushrooms up close now, the ugly purple infestation tearing through dead flesh.. nobody deserved that fate.

His thoughts shifted, they must have left him here...

Is this where they took the bodies?

Morland’s anger peaked... he remembered, there only ever HAD been one graveyard in Wellington Wells, outside of the Church of Simon Says... and the grass there hadn’t been disturbed in... well..

He hadn’t the foggiest..

The jubilators, they took corpses off the streets at night, didn’t they? So they just.. dump the dead..

Why was he surprised? You could only afford a funeral if you could afford a coffin, and coffins were a rarity.. people would rather not think of the dead.

The dead are always forgotten.

He tried walking, as soon as his foot hit the ground his knee buckled, sending him downwards onto his knee..

He couldn’t do this, the pain was too much, and he was too weak to move..

He was breathing hard.

He was going to die he-

“Hey you!”

A voice cut through his mind, surely as butter. His eyes searched for the source of the intrusion..

They landed on a small woman.. dressed as a headboy of all things. A large scar adorned her eye, her head shaved... how peculiar.

“Mistake you for a corpse, innit?” She was smiling at him, rather menacingly too... something about her-

“Ooh you’re a fancy one, aren’t you?” She was next to him now, poking and prodding at the tassels on his suit. He moved his arm to push the intruder away, stumbling off his knees as he did so. He stared up at her, his face a warning.

He watched as her eyes connected with his injuries, following the large pool of blood that had stained his uniform, she seemed to have come to some understanding..

“I.. no wonder they thought you're a corpse! Look at ya, fancy ass leaking liquid gold everywhere! What happened anyway?” She took a seat in front of him, cross legged, almost like a child eager to hear a story..

Morland swallowed at the dryness of his throat.. when had he been so thirsty? He supposed he’d better give an answer..

“...stabbed.” He managed to mutter, the headgirl looked rather disappointed.

“That's it? Must’ve been a bad one..” she began to move towards him once more to have a better look, Morland began to scramble backwards.

She began laughing, “Poor bastard, I'm not gonna eat ya! I just want to see the damage.”

Morland reluctantly let her come closer, she began examining the wound.

“You got a name, mate?” She questioned after a moment of silence, Morland looked down at her studying face.

“...im.. im G-George.” He cleared his throat afterwards, willing away the cracking in his voice.

“Im George” he repeated, stronger this time, she raised an eyebrow towards him.

“So George.. why are you dressed like some puffed-up pansie? Seriously mate, you look like a fucking royal!”

Morland hesitated.. he didn’t want to say too much to a stranger after all.

“Why are you here?” He retaliated, earning a shrug from the headgirl.

“I dunno, sometimes come here for supplies or whatever, you’d be surprised how much useful junk you can find on some dead geizer.” She leaned back on the balls of her heels, having completed her investigation.

“You still didn't answer my question though.” She stated.

They were silent for a moment, Morland relented, wishing not to beat around the bush any longer. “It.. was for my wedding.”

“Didn’t make it to the honeymoon, huh?” She joked, a mocking smirk stretched her features.

Morland nodded in response, another akward silence ensued.

“I'm not an idiot, you know.” She broke the silence, Morland didn’t have time to open his mouth and respond before she ooened her arms and produced his keycard.

“This was in your pocket-“ Morland’s face immediately shifted to that of disapproval, she rolled her eyes, “Dont look at me like that! 'Course I looked..” she took a moment to read the bobbies name, “Chief Inspector, George F. Morland...” she pondered the name for a while, “I heard about you... you’re that bloke with the boyfriend!” She grinned from ear to ear.

“Tell you what, I’ll help you get back on your feet... for a price.” She offered him.

Morland hesitated, “Well.. if it’s money you want, then I-“

“No,” she interrupted, “I want something else...” she giggled.

“And... what would that be?” He was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

“Your hat.” She finally stated. 

Morland blinked, “My.. my ha- what?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the bobbies bewildered expression. “Your hat, Idiot. Don’t you know how much that shit's worth? I mean, a WHITE hat? Super rare.”

Morland sat for a moment, more confused by the strange request.

“So... let me get this right, you want my HAT?” He asked slowly.

“Yep.”

“Instead of money... or food...?”

“Uh-huh.”

“...but wh-“

“I don’t have time for this bruv, take it or leave it!” She interjected, growing impatient.

Morland shrugged, “A-Alright then... uh, I don’t actually hav-“

“I can see that!” She sharply cut him off in annoyance, how terribly obvious. “Not very bright are ya? Just- bring it to me when you’re back on your feet.. or tell me where to find it!”

He nodded in response, a deal had been struck. She moved to help him stand, he slung his arm around her, rising from the ground slowly, she stumbled under his weight. He could clearly see her struggling.

“Bloody hell... mate!” Her voice was strained, as though holding up something much too heavy for her. “.. You weigh a fucking ton!”

He chickled dryly, he found this rather amusing. “No Ma’am, you’re just very small.”

This earned a glare from her, clearly having already put himself on thin ice.

“I'm not fucking short, you prick!” She shouted, Morland cringed at the sudden loudness.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Maybes you’re just really tall, either way I could kick your ass with both hands tied behind my back! Don’t you even start with me...” she trailed off, leaving behind an akward silence.

She continued helping him limp onward, shouting curses at the wasterels that threatened the tall man over his outfit, she certainly had a fire in her.

Until Morland had to give up, he definitely wasn’t strong enough to make it very far. He warned the headgirl, leaving them enough time to find a safe spot in one of the many ruined homes.

She helped him to the ground... well, more like dropping him, as she checked him over once more. The strain of the walk had caused the wound to bleed once more.

“Take off your shirt.” She told him. Morland suddenly felt as self concious as Arthur, opting to recoil from fingers that had found their way to his overcoat.

She huffed in frustration for a moment, “What are you, some kinda wuss? No time to be shy, just fucking let me see it!”

She was being rational, he realised, and began to oblige in removing his coat and undershirt. He finally saw the full extent of the wound.

The headgirl wasted no time in bringing out her canteen and soaking a piece of cloth, being sure to clean the wound of dried blood and dirt. 

It was still oozing blood, a foul smell escaped it, neither seemed too phased by this however. It was a moment before she noticed the green around the edges.

“You got an infection, mate..” she sighed, “nothing much I can do for you just now, I’ll find some antiseptic in a bit.. but for now we have to stop ya bleeding.”

It wasn’t ideal, but a dirty bandage would have to do for the moment, she began to bind the wound tightly around his torso. Every now and then he would allow a pained noise to escape him. He decided to focus on piecing together his situation.

He mulled over the events of the wedding, how foggy his memories had become towards the end, how he had woken up injured, cold and alone with a headgirl..

Who was this headgirl anyway? Why would she even help him... for his.. hat? 

It made no sense.

“What, er... what is your name anyway Ma’am?” He asked her waningly, earning him an amused glance from the headgirl.

“Ma’am is it? Look at you, Mr. Posh!” She mocked him, turning back to the wound after a moment of laughter.

“I'm Maverick.”

=========================

She arrived back at the house to find the constable fast asleep in the same spot she had left him.

No doubt it was from exhaustion.

But it had to be done, antiseptic was agony, especially on an infection as large as his.

She’d watch over him this night, one of the many to come in the long road to recovery.

_Great..._ she thought, sitting on the floor, sighing.

_All for one bloody hat.._


	2. Caged like a Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Constables attend Ollie’s interrogation

McDaniel had never felt worried in his life..

Well that was a lie, but it was very rare at least.

With their group’s leader missing, and their ginger friend in the custody of _Constance_...

Well it was enough to send him into panic.

For all the world he loved her, fruitless attempts at flirting had gotten him nowhere but she was still one of his best friends.. 

She was sweet, considerate, confident, elegant and kind hearted..

But he knew how she was with downers, especially of Ollie’s caliber.

He joined the group of worried faces, peering in at the Scottish man, he could tell the others were just as upset as himself.

“How... is he doing..?” He asked somewhat reluctantly.

Perry replied, refusing to take his eyes off the man.

“He’s not doing very-“ he was cut off by the sudden sound of yelling.

“WHO THE FUCK DO YE THINK YE ARE YA-“ Williams sighed and reached to disable the room’s speaker.

“He’s finished lads.” He said dryly, shaking his head.

They knew how he acted when he was having a hypo, the lack of sugar would make him angry, his hands would shake and after a while he would begin to wilt.

Constable placed his hand on McDaniel’s shoulder, “I’ll go and try talking to her..” he muttered before excusing himself to meet their temporary commanding officer.

Constance would keep a level head in this interrogation, no matter how many words irritated her to the high heavens, she would always come out on top.

But he was sure she wouldn’t be able to best the loud personality that was Ollie Starkey.

Constable silently opened the door to them, and quickly found Constance, leaning over the desk, hand to her forehead. Ollie was currently shouting a wide array of obscenities at her.

“Constance?” He questioned, she looked up at him briefly.

“I need some more tea.” She sighed, “Tell the others to watch Mr Starkey, I’ll meet you in the break room..”

Of course he would oblige.

=========================

He made sure she was sat down and comfortable before he started boiling the kettle.

She looked so tired and upset, a side of her he’d never seen before..

“I felt really guilty, you know..” she mumbled, Constable remained silent.

“I didn’t want to ruin George’s big day.. and now he’s too pissed off to come back to work, and it’s al my fault. I didn’t want to arrest him back there... but he’s a downer, and I ruined the wedding!” She exclaimed, she let her head fall into her hands.

“I ruined the wedding.”

Constable took the kettle from the stove, poiring out two cups and laying them at the table.

“It’s not your fault Constance.. you were just, doing your job, you know?”

She dropped a joy pill into her tea and stirred it lightly.

“I suppose i did... Horrible little man deserved it.” She unceremoniously took a large gulp of her tea, desperately needing the pill to kick in.

It wasn’t long before the other bobby saw that same bright smile appear on her face.

“I suppose we should be getting back to our guest then, shall we!” She chirped, standing at once from her chair.

Constable shivered, “Right behind you, Constance.. of course..”

=========================

“Now’s our chance!” McDaniel whispered loudly to the other three officers, who looked back at him gobsmacked.

He wasted no time in breaching the interrogation room.

“McDaniel, What are you doing?!” Williams ran after him, “She’ll kill us!”

McDaniel wasted no time in freeing the scottsman.

“Fucking finally, now where’s the way out!” Ollie asked quietly, Whistler and Perry had joined them in the room.

Williams was freaking out now, what werebthey doing?

“McDaniel you’re going to get us kille-“

“ _And what?!_ ” McDaniel shout-whispered back at him, “ _Let our friend just be killed... like that? No! We need to move, Now!_ ”

He was right, no time to argue, they needed to get to the nearest popper and-

“-Alright then, Mr Starkey, sorry for the inconv-“ Constance entered the room, only to abruptly stop as she locked eyes with Constable McDaniel and the uncuffed Ollie.

“WHAT-“ she began to shout, but was unable to finish as Ollie lunged towards her, she let out a gasp as her head hit the doorframe.

He’d knocked her out cold.

“Ollie why!?” Perry shouted, Constable ran inside to check if she was hurt.

“She’s alright lads, just a nasty bump, she’ll have quite the shiner. Mr Starkey yiu didn’t need to do that!” He looked up to the scottsman angrily.

“Well whit the fuck was i meant to do! Offer her tea in hopes that everything is hunky dory? We’re not exactly pals you know!” She shot back.

They knew she would be violent when she awoke.. especially given the circumstances, they had to do something.

Ollie lifted her with the help of Constable, placing her down on the interrogation chair and cuffing her wrists to the table.

“There, and when she comes to, she’ll have to listen to us... right?” Perry questioned.

“You know Constance, will as strong as her wit... there’s no way we’re ever getting through to her” Williams chimed in.

It took her a while to come to her senses, the first few blinks showed her confusion, she bolted upright, taking in her situation.

She looked to each of the men she had called her friends, looking to Perry and McDaniel, then to Williams and Whistler.

Finally, she locked eyes with Constable..

“Why..” she trailed off, her voice was small. She couldn’t understand it.

“Why are you... we were friends..” she said once more, her voice growing stronger.

His heart was breaking from the sight of her, he could see the tears growing in her eyes.

“Constance... I- we have to do this.. “ he pleaded to her, but she was having none of it.

“How long?” She began, “How ling have you been this... _downer scum._ ” She spat, the other Constable’s flinched at the word.

“... over a year, Constance” the reply was hesitant, but the reaction was instant.

She took a deep breath, attempting to hold in her emotions.

“I hate you.” She muttered, the others in the room nearly couldn’t hear her.

Constable approached in the hopes that ge could calm her down, he attempted to place his arm on her shoulder, only for her to thrash violently at the thought of him coming near her.

“I HATE YOU!” She screamed, tears freely flowing down her face.

“How could you... how could you do this to me?”

They knew there was no way of getting to her now...

The officers left the room, McDaniel took one small glance back at the sobbing woman, before he turned and walked out with the others...

He wished that someday she could see what they had..

And that maybe, someday soon, their paths would cross once again as friends.

Some wishes just cannot come true..


	3. Resuming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resuming work!

I am officially off hiatus! I really do apologise for the long break, but it couldn’t be avoided.

I aim to finish this story this year, so don’t allow me to forget!

I’ve been enjoying seeing the artwork you guys have created, as well as fan accounts and just the love this series has generated in general, and what an honor it is.

Now it is on my shoulders not to disappoint, hm?

Back into business!

-Barry


	4. Burying the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setup for the world’s most akward heart-to-heart...
> 
> (IM BACK!!)

Arthur knew exactly where he’d been taken. The Church of Saint Genesius.

Specifically the graveyard.. after all, if there’s ever an area that the Wellies were to never step foot in, it was be the graveyard.

He found himself stood in front of a large, freshly-dug hole in the ground...

And it’s intentions were clear as day.

Victoria stared at him coldly. For all the years he’d known her, he’d never seen her wear a scowl. She was unrecognisable without her mask.

“I tried Arthur, I tried to fix you, with Verloc.. but it seems you just want to play around with that _scum_. Don’t worry, Your little secret is safe with me... I’ll make sure nobody ever finds out exactly what you are.” She spat.

Before he could respond, he felt a shove, sending him sprawling backwards into the hole and into a box.

A coffin?

“Good riddance.” He could hear his father’s muffled voice say from above the ground, his ears still ringing from the impact. “He was a mistake you know, him and his useless brother. Waste of food and time.”

The words meant nothing coming from that man.

“This wasn’t just some family reunion, Mr Hastings.” The General’s voice cut through.

“Im afraid your kind aren’t welcome here..” 

He could hear the sound of a struggle, before the form of his father came tumbling into the hole, crushing him as the new weight came down over him.

“We’re done here” the general spat before he dropped the top of the coffin into the pit.

It was about to become harder to breathe.

He could hear the sound of the dirt particles hitting the lid, thumping with each shovelful that had been tossed their way. Mr Hastings began scrambling, pushing at the top of the coffin, but he struggled in vain, the area was too cramped to manoeuvre.

 _They must’ve placed something heavy on it._ Arthur imagined, he had to admit he was becoming rather claustrophobic.

Mr Hastings, however, found it impossible to compose himself, opting to thrash about violently, yelling all sorts of profanities.

He jerked his head back violently, against the lid, hard enough to draw blood. Arthur was becoming increasingly more unwary of his situation.

The sound of shovels ceased, and footsteps sounded. They were officially, and completely, buried alive.

The air was already becoming thick and musty, the oxygen supply dwindling fast. Arthur had to do something about the man hyperventilating above him.

“D-dad you have t-“

“HAVE TO WHAT ARTHUR, THIS IS _**YOUR**_ FUCKING FAULT!”

Arthur cringed at the sudden bellowing, his headache becoming more prominent.

“ _ **I**_ didn’t exactly _**ASK**_ for this! If it were up to me, y-you wouldn’t even be h...” he trailed off, his lungs were becoming unstable. Speech was proving to be difficult, especially with the pressure on his lungs.

Mr Hastings similarly found himself unable to vocalise, eyes widening in realisation.

Both very soon realised they’d have to work together.

Arthur shifted first, taking some quick, deep breaths in an attempt to fill his lungs, he positioned his arms against the roof of the coffin, and began to push as hard as he could.

Mr Hastings mirrored his movements, moving his arms at Arthur’s sides, he began pushing down on the bottom of the coffin, using his back to wrench the lid off. Their efforts were soon rewarded with a aea of soil and mud pouring in through the newly broken seal.

Neither gave up, sputtering from the dirt that had entered their airways, both became panicked. Arthur began clawing upwards against the soil, his hand being the first to feel freedom. It wasn’t long before he managed to get his head above the ground again, breathing and shaking heavily.

He felt hands travel up his back, using him as a guide upwards, very soon after, Mr Hastings was taking some very well needed breaths. The man becoming noticeably quieter. Once both men were out of the ground, they sat quietly, staring at the spot of disturbed dirt that would have spelled their demise.

Arthur could feel the man leaning against his shoulder, he wondered if he had even noticed.

But he didn’t care, he hadn’t the strength.

And was it just him? Or was the world becoming darker..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! I apologise this was so short, but i need to start back somewhere, right? Anyway i do hope you enjoy, I know I certainly am, as i have already begun planning the next few chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Maverick belongs to (@hellish-headboys) on Tumblr, you can find her here:  
> https://hellish-headboys.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for following the series everyone, honestly it’s been a pleasure writing it! This is (Potentially) the last part of the series Plot-Wise..
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the Finale!


End file.
